Andrew Wells Must DIE!
by Lady Yueh
Summary: Caught in situations of the crossover kind, The Scooby Gang decided that a certain geek needs to meet his maker. MultiCrossover. [SG1. SPN.]
1. Disturbance

**Andrew Wells Must DIE!**

**Lady Yueh **

----------

**Summary: **"Is the Stargate glowing? Why is it glowing? and why that particular shade of green?"

----------

Disclaimer: All characters, background elements, and minutiae are copyright of their original creators, distributors, and copyright holders. All use is intended as flattery only, and no profit will be made.

A/N: Not that anyone actually reads these, but I'm in the process of sorting through my junk and decided this wasn't too bad. Hope you enjoy.

-----------

"Is the Stargate glowing? Why is it glowing? And why that particular shade of green," Cameron Mitchell questioned in a sarcastic tone just shy of hysterical.

"Someone answer his question," General Landry ordered with all the authority that his stars gave him, and more besides.

"Someone is dialing in. I'm locked out of the systems and manual over-ride is impossible as well. The Stargate isn't emitting any type of radiation or energy that we can recognize," Lt. Col. Samantha Carter was purposeful energy in action as her fingertips fairly flew across the keyboard and kept up a running narrative without pause.

"Seventh Chevron. Locked," Walter intoned.

Only…the gate continued to spin.

"Eight Chevron. Locked," Walter informed them with only a slight amount of worry coloring his voice.

And spin.

"Ninth Chevron. Engaged," only his professional manner and experience with the oddly impossible, and yet not, kept his demeanor in place.

And nothing.

Except a growing glow of green spreading where the usual silvery-blue event horizon would be.

Growing faster and writhing chaotically.

Before dissipating.

And leaving something for their trouble.

Those with Gate detail raised their weapons in a decidedly threatening manner, waiting for a hostile action or the order from a superior.

Their guest stood in a somewhat wobbly manner, took in his surroundings, reached up and grasped a pair of glasses before polishing them with frenetic anger.

"I am going to **kill** that boy," everyone heard him mutter with frightening conviction.

* * *


	2. Summoned

**Andrew Well Must DIE!**

Lady Yueh

----------

**Summary**: "You didn't summon me did you? Of course not. Why would you summon _me_?"

----------

Disclaimer: All characters, background elements, and minutiae are copyright of their original creators, distributors, and copyright holders. All use is intended as flattery only, and no profit will be made.

A/N: crosses fingers and hopes the boys are true to character

-----------

Creepy ass forest? Check.

Ritual sacrifice? Check.

Plan to stop said sacrifice? You bet your skinny ass.

Murphy taking a look at the plan and laughing his ass off before screwing you over? Sounds about right.

Just as they were untying the unfortunate "virgin" (a sobbing teenage boy that screamed "geek". Figuratively, of course.) Murphy grabbed them by the balls and squeezed. **Hard**.

Just above the sacrificial altar (plastic table covered by a cheap throw. Amateurs.), a swirly green, dare he call it a portal?, thing began to form.

It flashed brightly enough to blind him before disappearing.

He aimed his shotgun in tandem with Sam.

"What the hell? Demon? Hellbeast?" he questioned.

"No. Pissed off guy with an axe. Who's going to murder Andrew in a painfully embarrassing way," the man groaned as he stood.

No friggin' way.

"Xander?!" Did he just say that out loud?

"How do you know me?" that got the guy's attention, "You didn't summon me did you? Of course not. Why would you summon _me_? Unless…I hope you didn't because Willow is soo going to open a can of Bad-Ass Wicca if you did. And why are you pointing threatening weaponry at me? That's kinda of rude considering that **you** summoned _me_." Dean blinked. Geez the man could babble.

"Dean? You know this guy?" Sam questioned with a good amount of disbelief.

"When's the last time you watched Buffy?" Dean shot back.

"Buffy?! You guys are stalking _Buffy_? Are you** insane**? Or do you happen to have a morbid death wish? Geez if you want her positive attention you buy her weapons. You **don't** kidnap her friend! Wait…Spike kidnapped me and Willow…you guys aren't vampires are you? No, dressed like actual people and not broody Dracula-wannabe's. Stupid Deadboy."

And he was off.

Dean had a feeling this was only the beginning. Of the day and his headache.

Why couldn't it have been Buffy? Blonde, hot, ass-kicker. Why oh why was it the babbling sidekick who reminded him of Sam at his most annoying?

Murphy must really have it out for him.


End file.
